


Day Five: Blow Jobs

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of his muscles simultaneously look up, and then relax as he starts to come back down to Earth from wherever he went. It’s nice where he is, sort of dark but good. His mouth dries out, but he barely notices it. He’s making little ‘oh’ noises he can’t stop from escaping past his chapped lips. His muscles are twitching, his legs moving on their own volition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Five: Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam lays down on the bed, back to the pillows, cock hanging heavy between his thighs, slapping against his stomach, jerking whenever Castiel licks a nipple the right way, bites his pulse point. 

His legs are splayed open wide so Castiel has room to move, to do what he wants and _God_ does Sam want him to continue, to never stop.

It takes forever for his boyfriend to make his way down his chest to where his cock is, painting his stomach with pre-come that’s dripping down his shaft.

Castiel laps at it, sucking the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth. He’s been told not to touch, and he’s determined to follow the order. Castiel gives few orders when they do this, but when he does, he expects them to be followed exactly. Sam doesn't want to disappoint. 

His fingers are twisted in the sheets, tearing at them because it feels so good. He’s going to come just from the touching. He heaves deep breaths that make his chest shake, his heart pounding in his ears the only sound he can hear over the other noises he’s making. He keens, moans, whines as Castiel uses _every single trick he knows_ on Sam, making it torturous and better than anything he's ever felt before at the same time.

Castiel licks around his foreskin, pulling it back, nudging his tongue just under it, mouthing at the crown of his exposed cock. Sam’s back bows, but he can’t come because of the cock ring around the base of his throbbing dick.

He cries out, begging to come because it hurts so badly, he needs to _right now_.

“No, Sam, you won’t be coming at all with that behavior.” Castiel chastises, and he whimpers at the thought. The need to come is right under his skin, an itch he can’t scratch because he’s too focused on what Castiel’s mouth is doing as Cas sucks his balls into his mouth.

“Please, please, Cas, _please, I feel like I’m going to explode_ ,” he groans as Castiel sucks him down, fondling his balls that are aching, spit dripping down his thighs.

He thrusts up into the warm, wet heat of Castiel’s mouth. Some teeth come into the picture when he bucks too hard, but it feels too good for him to care about that right now.

Castiel pops off and starts to jack him off, twisting and squeezing just right. He’s been on edge for _hours_ , and he’s about to come, he’s right there, but he can’t.

Sam yells, frustrated in more ways than one. He knocks Castiel’s hand out of the way, trying to stroke himself to completion along with get the ring off, but his head is so foggy and his fingers won’t cooperate, and Castiel pins them to the bed before he can get anywhere.

“Sam, I’m going to take the ring off, but you’re not going to come. If you can come without me touching you, I’ll jerk you off, but if you have to have a hand, I’ll touch you once and ruin your orgasm, do you understand me?” Sam nods his head. “Good boy.”

Castiel snaps the little ring off, and Sam cries out as he almost comes too soon. Castiel keeps his hand on the base of his cock until he’s ready.

Cas takes his hands off of him when Sam nods, and he feels the need die down, but he wills it back, trying to keep that feeling like he’s about to be thrown apart there. It feels like he’s about to jump off of a cliff, adrenaline rushing through his veins, running along side his arousal.

“Sam, you look so beautiful like this, strung out and on the edge, just like I want you. After this I am going to make you come so hard on my cock, boy, you’ll be begging for more. Can you come, Sam? Come for me if you can, Sam, come for me.”

Sam cries out as he shoots come all over his stomach, and Castiel strokes him through it, thumbing over his slit, and he sobs.

All of his muscles simultaneously look up, and then relax as he starts to come back down to Earth from wherever he went. It’s nice where he is, sort of dark but good. His mouth dries out, but he barely notices it. He’s making little ‘oh’ noises he can’t stop from escaping past his chapped lips. His muscles are twitching, his legs moving on their own volition.

Castiel shushes him, petting his sides and cleaning up his stomach with his tongue, leaving little trails where he has mapped out paths on Sam’s skin.

“You’re so good, Sam, so good for me, baby boy. Come on -- come on, Sam, come back to me.” Sam groans as he does, a feat he deserves a medal for, if he’s being honest with himself about it because it takes everything in him to get his eyes to focus let alone crack open. Castiel smiles at him. “How do you feel? Are you okay?”

Sam nods, his head fuzzy and mouth full of cotton, it feels like. He feels tired and out of it, like he just woke up from a nap in the middle of the day, one he didn't mean to take.

“Can you go again, Sam?” Sam shakes his head. “That’s okay, you did so well. You’re so good for me.” Castiel praises, and he hums happily.

“Lemme help ya,” he slurs, big hands putty, unresponsive as he tries to move them, but he reaches for Castiel’s hard cock anyways. Cas bats his hand out of the way.

“I’ll take care of myself later.” Sam whines, and Castiel shushes him again. Castiel leaves the room briefly, only to grab Sam a granola bar and a bottle of water. He cards fingers through Sam’s hair the entire time he sits there, being fed like a baby. When he’s done, he slumps back into the sheets with a contented sigh. “You go to sleep, baby, I’ll see you in the morning, okay? I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Sam nods, drifting already, and he falls to sleep quickly. When he wakes, Castiel is already rutting into his skin while he dreams, and Sam smiles drowsily.

The surprised sound Castiel makes when he wakes to find Sam drinking his come down is well worth the protesting his muscles are doing.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
